Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of signal processing and, more particularly, to cancellation of spectral images in communication devices.
Discrete-time to continuous-time conversion of a baseband signal (i.e., digital-to-analog conversion) typically results in unwanted spurious signals being generated (in addition to the desired signal) at frequencies related to the baseband signal frequency and the sampling frequency associated with the digital-to-analog conversion). These unwanted spurious signals generated because of the digital-to-analog conversion are referred to as “spectral images.” For example, if a 20 MHz analog signal is sampled at 100 MHz, the spectral images may be generated at 80 MHz, 120 MHz, 180 MHz, and so on. The spectral images can distort the frequency spectrum of the desired signal.